


Room For Dessert

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [24]
Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Relationships: Lee Ahin/Reader
Series: Paradise [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Room For Dessert

It was supposed to be a romantic night. 

It took two months to get a dinner reservation at one of the most prestigious restaurants in downtown Seoul, a place that claimed to be more than just about food, but an experience, which made you roll your eyes but enough friends and co-workers recommended it to give it a shot. 

You had dressed your best, wearing a nice pressed shirt, slacks, and expensive shoes, while your girlfriend Ahin had picked a more...different route and decided to wear the tightest, shortest dress in her wardrobe. White-colored with roses everywhere did not make the outfit or her any more innocent. 

The restaurant was packed, a tiny building with no more than eight tables, it became apparent one of the reasons for the long waitlist. 

You entered hand in hand with your Ahin and felt eyes staring, mostly at Ahin which wasn’t a shocker. She was very easy on the eyes - blonde, gorgeous, and a deadly body. 

You were seated at a small round table by a large window, being on the third floor you had a beautiful view of the city at night, although it was nothing compared to the pretty blonde across the table. 

An hour in, it became hard to concentrate on your food. Peering from her side, Ahin’s eyes were a mixture of innocence and sin. One second they were soft and sparkling, the next they became full of lust, flashing bedroom eyes in a place where that was the last thing on your mind. 

“What?” you asked, as you continued eating but couldn’t help but feel like you were the meal by the way Ahin stared at you.

“Nothing, you just eat well,” she replied, feigning a purity to her words. “And not just food, either,” she added with a smile, and you nearly choked.

This was how things _always_ went. 

It was bad enough dealing with her constant teasing, but she had to wear a dress that barely covered her up, her dress involuntarily hiking up to show off her wonderful thighs and was so low-cut her tits were practically spilling out and needing to breathe. 

“You should eat.” 

“Oh, I will but I’m waiting for something more delicious,” she said, and you can’t say you didn’t see that coming from a mile away. 

“Can I get you two anything for dessert?” You were thankful for the interruption, but before you could say another word Ahin spoke up.

”I’d love something sweet...and sticky,” she told the waitress innocently, but yet you knew there was nothing innocent at all about her. 

“Right away, ma’am.” 

“It’s not good to be eating something so sugary this late.”

“I can’t help it, I love sweets. And you know how much I love having cream inside me.”

She was going to be the death of you. 

The waitress shortly returned and placed a delicious looking slice of yellow cake down on the center of the table, decorated with sprinkles, white frosting, and caramel icing. 

“Thank you,” Ahin told the waitress as she grinned playfully at you. Not wasting a second, grabbed the plate towards her, forgoing the use of the two forks placed as she used her fingertip to scoop up a bit of the vanilla frosting. You knew what was next. 

With a smirk a mile wide, she brought her finger to her lips, licking the frosting clean and making sure to leave just a smidgen on the corner of her lips.

“I think I have something on my face. Can you get it for me?” Ahin asked.

You sighed deeply, not wanting to play into her trap and simply handed her a napkin. She frowned and tossed it aside, licking her lips instead. 

Ahin made a show out of eating her dessert, every bite into her mouth full of pure raw seduction. You admired how hard she was trying and simply enjoyed watching her struggling to claim a reaction out of you.

When you had enough you leaned over to Ahin’s side of the table and aimed for a kiss, faking her out as you pivoted your face into the side of her neck. 

“You’re not getting away with this,” you whispered. 

Ahin giggled innocently and averted her attention. She grabbed her phone, her fingers swiping over keys frantically and moments after you felt a buzz inside your pocket. She gestured for you to check your phone but you refused.

“It’s rude to use your phone at the table, baby. Need to say something to me?” 

She didn’t speak, but her lips moved and you could tell what words she had formed.

“ _Ruin me_.”

“Not until we get home.” 

Ahin huffed. “You know...I'm not wearing any underwear,” she boldly said, folding her arms and grinning devilishly, always trying to up the ante. 

“Is that supposed to surprise me?” you asked. To Ahin, underwear was something she wasn’t particularly fond of, and you would have been more shocked if she had any on. 

“No, but it would be a shame if I accidentally dropped something and the whole restaurant saw my bare ass, wouldn’t it?” Right on time, you heard the clang of silverware hitting the cold floor. 

You had enough. Before she had a chance to do anything you grabbed her wrist, leaving enough cash on the table to pay for both meals and a little extra and got the hell out of there. 

“Where are we going... _daddy_?”

Ignoring her favorite pet name to use you dragged her away, squeezing her hand until you found the perfect place, a large metal door with a sign that said _bathroom._

Not even bothering to check to see if other people were around, you shoved the door open and made sure it was empty before holding it open for her.

“Get in,” you demanded, and she complied without delay. The door slammed shut behind you loud enough to cause the sound to ripple throughout the walls. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry, daddy,” she said as you leaned up against her body, pressing her up against the wall.

“Angry? I’m not angry,” you said as you cupped one side of her pretty face. 

Ahin didn’t believe you with the way she reacted with a grin that was plastered on her stupidly gorgeous face. 

“You didn’t lock the door.” 

“And I’m not going to,” you said harshly. Your only regret was this was a private bathroom, you’d love nothing more than to make good use of a less private stall. 

You could sense the tension in her body as you considered a thousand different ways to use her, running a hand down her shoulder and felt the soft skin of her body as you considered what to do with her. 

“Are you going to fuck me, daddy?” Ahin asked. 

You denied her an answer, sliding a hand in between her thighs and feeling the wetness of her cunt already, confirming the lack of underwear. She was freshly shaved, every inch of her mound smooth as silk as you teased her folds with one fingertip, threatening to enter her and stopping just before giving in to her desire.

“No...I'm going to make you _beg.”_

Using your knee to spread her thighs open, Ahin’s breath hitched as you slipped a finger inside her tight hole only for a moment before withdrawing it out. It also didn’t surprise you to find your finger covered in her slick. 

“You like being such a slut in public, don’t you?”

“You caught me,” she smirked, but her confidence was shattered as you felt up one of her warm, creamy thighs, inching closer to touching her pussy again but stopping short at the last moment as she instinctively whined. 

That sound you had heard before meant she was breaking already, letting her guard down without a struggle and melting at your every touch. 

Before you could even touch her pretty pussy again you could feel her thighs becoming damp, trying to close them around your hand but you kept them forced open.

Ahin was a messy girl, to say the least. Her apartment had a closet dedicated to spare sheets as she was known to ruin them without warning, turning herself into a water fountain without an off switch. 

With Ahin’s confidence draining you kept the pressure, kissing her luscious neck in several spots before rushing to pull the straps of her dress down. Licking her neck just once, you yanked the top of her dress down to expose her marvelous chest, her full round breasts bouncing as they were freed. You salivated at the very sight of them. 

You felt your pants tightening as you stared at her juicy tits, her pretty nipples swollen already and bright pink and you were hungry for your second meal of the night. 

Ahin gasped as you touched her, fondling her huge breasts in the same way you had done dozens of times. Hearing her moan softly was pleasing to your ears as you squeezed and massaged them, you never got tired of playing with her tits. You never got tired of how heavy and soft they felt in your hands, fingertips sporadically teasing her pretty nipples to earn another moan. 

Licking in between her cleavage, you kept up the obsession with her breasts as you brought your lips to her chest and traced the outline of one nipple before sucking harshly on it, switching between the two. It didn’t take long before her nipples were drenched in spit and you found yourself back in between her legs, one finger than another, feeling her warmth on your fingers but barely moving as her entire body twitched. 

“D-daddy...” she whined. She was yours now. 

“Yes, princess?” you asked as she tried moving her hips to ride your fingers. You made sure to pump your fingers inside her as slowly as possible to deny her the full friction really needed. Had she not acted up earlier she’d be gushing already all over the bathroom tile for sure.

It’s easy to see why Ahin did this, why she spent so much time trying to get a rise out of you if this is what she got in return. 

Finding a rhythm you pumped faster inside Ahin, feeling her walls squeezing your finger as she moaned breathlessly. She was doing a lousy job of keeping quiet, but you weren’t sure if she couldn’t control herself or just wanted to rile you up. 

That wet squelch of your fingers fucking her hole echoed alongside the bathroom walls, finding her spot with ease and curling inside her as her pretty moans increased. Your fingers were soaked, her slick coating them and dripping down her thighs and Ahin looked so damn beautiful like this.

She could barely keep her eyes open at this point, her arms down by her side as she tried to scrape her nails into the wall, desperate to hold on to anything as she felt her abdomen tighten. 

You worked a third finger into her very tight pussy, feeling her juices leaking all over your hand as you rubbed her clit, her walls tightening with each pump of your fingers. 

She was close, you could see it in her eyes and you could hear it, she needed just a tiny bit more.

But you weren’t going to give it to her. At the last possible moment you pulled your fingers out abruptly and she almost came untouched. 

“D-daddy!” she whined, and you smiled brightly at her. 

“Only good girls get to cum,” you said, giving her needy pussy a handful of slaps before removing your hand from her thighs. 

“That’s not fair,” she whimpered. 

“Oh, I think it’s plenty fair given your actions.”

“I was just trying to spice up dinner. It’s not my fault you’re no fun.”

“You wanted fun did you?” you said, running a hand through soft strands of Ahin’s pretty golden locks. 

If anything you wanted to rip that dress completely off her tight sexy body and force her to walk out of here bare ass naked, but you really liked this place, and getting kicked out was the last thing you wanted. 

“Then suck my fucking dick,” you hissed, grabbing the back of her head and guided her down until she knelt in front of you. With her lips smiling wide she quickly unzipped your pants and yanked hard, taking them down with your boxers and released your cock. 

Her eyes lit up as your cock ended in her small hand, licking her sinful lips as she stroked you and licked your length at the same time. 

“So fucking hard already, daddy,” she smiled as she jerked off your cock, planting several sloppy wet kisses alongside your shaft in admiration. 

“Then do something about it.”

Giving one more kiss on your tip, Ahin licked stripes up and down your heavy balls before taking you inside her warm mouth. You moaned loudly at the feeling of her soft pouty lips wrapped around your cock and she went to work. 

“That’s a good girl,” you told her as she took you halfway in already, keeping a hand stroking you as her lips did their magic. 

“Feels so fucking good. Such a good little slut aren’t you, sucking me off in a bathroom?” 

With her mouth currently occupied, Ahin couldn’t answer verbally, but her eyes showed she loved what she was doing. She slurped and slurped, sucking sloppily and keeping her eyes wide open to see your reaction, keeping her mouth on your shaft as her head bobbed up and down.

“It’s nice having you quiet for a change. Should really have you do this more often.” You smiled proudly as you held on to her head with both hands, pushing her gradually down towards your base and feeling her throat tightening as you felt the back of it. 

“That’s it, baby, take it all.” 

You groaned as her lips met your base, keeping eye contact as you felt her wet mouth deepthroat every inch of you with ease, stuffing her mouth full of hard flesh. Ahin didn’t need any adjustment as she withdrew her lips and slammed herself back down, taking all of you again and again and found a rhythm, moaning around your shaft as you felt warmth and wetness enveloping every inch of your cock.

“Fuuuck...” you moaned and gasped as Ahin continued sucking you off, guiding her movements as she gave the most phenomenal blowjob. Loud messy slurps accompanied her sultry lips as her tight warm mouth moved from tip to base in one satisfying stroke, sliding up and down without a hint of a gag reflex as saliva dripped from her mouth.

Your cock inside her warm mouth felt like heaven, her tongue working against your underside to create even more pleasure, watching the look in her eyes as she swallowed you down her throat. There was more than enough happening to finish you off herself, to take pleasure from her without any in return, but you wouldn't be satisfied, not until she was a mess. 

Regrettably, you pulled her off your shaft as saliva spilled out of her mouth. She looked rather disappointed as she stroked your cock furiously, grabbing a handful of your sack and fondling your balls. 

“They’re so full, daddy,” she said as she tenderly kissed each one, licking and slurping away greedily and hungrily.

“Alright, that’s enough. Time for me to have some fun.”

You grabbed both hands as you lifted her up to her feet, taking a second to gawk at her body. Her anticipation was high as you hiked her dress up, lifting her up and grabbing her ass as you pinned her against the wall like she was an expensive piece of artwork.

She gasped and never felt so wet between her thighs. “Fuck me, daddy,” she begged, wrapping her arms around your neck, with desperation etched on her features. 

“Do you deserve that?” you asked as you teased your cock through her soft silky folds, collecting her wetness on your shaft. She nodded without a word.

“I don’t think so. Maybe I should just finish um all over that pretty face without even letting you feel me.”

”Daddy, please…” she whined.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, daddy. _Please._ ” 

Every desperate word out of her mouth matched the pleading expression on her face. 

“Please daddy...I want to feel that big throbbing cock fucking me senseless and stretching out my tight little pussy. Please, please fuck me, I’ll be a good girl I promise.”

Ahin being reduced to begging was your favorite thing in the world. You looked at her, enjoying the need and wanton desire in her eyes. Without a second of warning, you shoved your cock inside her tight pussy all the way deep, earning a loud shriek as you filled her up with every inch. 

“Oh my god!” 

“Careful baby, you don’t want someone to hear you do you?”

“We both know the answer to that.” 

Moving at an agonizing pace, Ahin’s tight walls swallowed you inside her as you started to thrust, her pussy squeezing the life out of your cock as you began fucking her up against the wall. Plenty wet, hot and tight around your shaft, her cute whimpers and moans filling your ears were just the thing you needed as you kept her tight hole full of your cock.

“God, you’re fucking big, shit.”

“You’re so tight and _wet_. Acting like a slut turns you on this much?”

“I’m not acting.”

You both smiled, and you kissed her for the first time of the night, muffling her moans as you exerted more energy in your hips.

It took several thrusts for Ahin to adjust, breathing heavily already. She was so wet and becoming wetter with each deep thrust, the way her pussy wrapped tight around your cock and refused to let go, there wasn't a better feeling. 

"Daddy, _pound me_ ," she pleaded. 

You had your fun with her and didn't see any reason to deny her request this time. Building up the pace, you gradually fucked Ahin harder, earning louder and deeper moans as you buried your shaft deep inside her pretty tight cunt, setting her sensitive nerves on fire. You kept her tight body pressed up against the bathroom wall, keeping a tight firm grip on her ass as you drove yourself into her, hearing her moaning beautifully into your ears. 

"God you’re so deep, so fucking deep,” she moaned and you kept your eyes glued to her, watching the pleasure overtake her body. 

“You like when I fuck your pussy like this? You like when I use you in public like a dirty little slut?” 

Ahin’s bliss kept her from answering, the pleasure wreaking havoc on all her senses as she rested her head on your shoulder, wrapping her luscious legs around your waist to help take some of her weight off.

Neither of you were a stranger to messing around in public, but the thrill of anyone able to come into the unlocked bathroom while you were balls deep in your girlfriend wasn’t any less hot.

“Y-yes, daddy, fuck me just like this! More daddy, fuck me _harder!”_

You were going to fuck Ahin hard enough that anyone left inside the restaurant would hear her. Squeezing her ass even more, you slammed harshly inside her and pistoned your hips, finding the right angle to slam into her cunt with. You could hear how wet she was before you felt it, her juices leaking everywhere, dripping down your balls and her thighs, leaving a mess on the tile floor. 

“You’re so fucking hot, I can’t stand it. I love how your pussy feels.” 

“I’m so glad, daddy. I love what you’re doing to me, I’m so fucking wet. Don’t stop, even after you blow your load in me.”

She had such a filthy mouth and you loved it. Her tightness was overwhelming, clamping down so firmly on your dick as you pounded into her, it was amazing you’d lasted this long. 

The rawness of the situation, the public setting, the way Ahin was constantly moaning into your ears, it was far too much. Your cock was drowned with her juices, the rhythm constant as you fucked into her tight hole as harshly as you could, her big tits bouncing with every thrust that rocked her slim sexy body.

With every entrance into her, Ahin grew tighter and tighter, setting off signals that she was approaching climax. 

“D-daddy, c-can I cum? P-please?” She had learned her lesson, and you didn’t feel a need to deny her again. 

“Of course. All over my cock, princess.” 

You could sense her relief as her limbs tightened around your body, becoming an absolute mess as her pussy tightened almost painfully and pulsated around your shaft. Her breathing became heavy and deep, throwing her head back as she came all over your shaft.

You kept the motions going and fucked her through her orgasm, not letting her recover as you selfishly chased your own pleasure. Keeping her tight body in your arms, squeezing the soft flesh of her ass you kept up the moments in your hips, letting her feel every inch.

Letting the last fleeting moments of pleasure take control of your body, you savored the hot flesh of Arin’s slick pussy as you slid inside and out at a pace you couldn’t keep up for much longer. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum,” you growled, harshly pounding into Ahin as deep as you could, the sounds of skin slapping loud enough to be heard outside. 

“Fill me, daddy. Please, I need it dripping down my thighs, cum inside your little slut.”

Her begging was the exact encouragement you needed, giving everything as you continued to fuck her against the wall as long as you could last. 

You suspected anyone outside could hear, maybe they didn’t care, or maybe they were outside with their ear to the wall. Either way, you wanted to finish before someone showed up, and you weren’t intent on drawing this out.

The final moments felt eternal. You and Ahin staring into each other’s eyes, waiting for that peak to hit, for you to explode at any point. It was beautiful as it was hot.

Your breathing stalled and you couldn’t take it anymore, throbbing inside Ahin as you deposited your load deep inside her pussy, groaning loudly enough for anyone within range to hear. She watched the contorted expressions on your face, as you pumped as many times as your body would let you as you filled Ahin to the brim with hot cum, her tight pussy milking every last drop out of your shaft. 

Ahin had never looked so satisfied. You kept yourself inside her for as long as you could take it, but the weight of her body in your exhausted state was too much as you let her down gingerly and pulled yourself out of her as her limbs unraveled around you.

Trying to catch your breath you detached from one another, Ahin’s legs felt weak, and you watched proudly as your load leaked from between her flushed thighs and began dripping down.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk out of here,” Ahin said with a smirk as she fell to her knees. It so happened that she was at the perfect eye level to your cock, sucking you clean as she played with the remnants of the hot load that was still inside her freshly fucked pussy.

“I’ll carry you if I need to, but we should get out of here, we defiled it enough,” you said, dressing back up and trying to clean up as best as you could. There weren’t enough paper towels in the world to clean what you did to that bathroom.

Ahin pulled herself together with the limited energy she had left, pulling her straps back and her dress down, checking herself in the mirror.

“You really ravaged me,” she smiled tiredly upon seeing her messy disheveled hair in the mirror and deciding against fixing it. 

“Can’t say you didn’t deserve it.” 

“Oh, I definitely did.” 

“It’s a shame we’ll have to wait another two months to come back here.” 

“We don’t need a reservation for you to fuck me in the bathroom.” 

“You make a very good point.”

You were scared to even open the door at this point, slowly letting it creak open as you took a peek. Not a soul. Seeing Ahin on spaghetti legs, barely moving and fatigued you quickly picked her up and carried her to the car, not wanting to dawdle.

“One of these days we’re going to get caught,” you said, helping her sit inside the passenger side. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

She kissed you as she buckled in, you closed her door and headed to the other side. 

Starting the car, you looked at Ahin in her post-sex afterglow, still beautiful as ever.

“Are we heading home?” she asked weakly, still feeling the effects of the night.

"No...not until I have _my_ dessert."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
